


July Rain and the Things We Do In It

by memehereagain



Series: The things we’ll remember about quarantine [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memehereagain/pseuds/memehereagain
Summary: A rain storm, our favorite couple, and a quiet desk at the fire station. What do you think is gonna happen?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: The things we’ll remember about quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	July Rain and the Things We Do In It

**Author's Note:**

> STOP RIGHT NOW. Read [July Rain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135536) if you haven't already. It's the first part and explains the setting/situation.

_2:31 a.m._

“That’s the first time you’ve used your extinguisher ma’am?” 

Percy on the phone at work was really entirely too sexy for his own good. He had eased back into the chair once he realized the woman on the phone wasn’t in any real danger. But before that... _mmmm_. Annabeth was an empowered woman who empowered women, but Percy did concerned and protective so very well. Now, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone to his ear absently massaged his upper thigh where she knew a scar marred the skin beneath his worn jeans. His spread legs subtly moved in and out in an easy rhythm. He was relaxed in body, but she could see the attentiveness written on his familiar face; in the slight twist of his mouth, the furrow in his brow, the sharpness in his sea green eyes.

Those eyes shifted to catch hers and he motioned for her to come back to his lap. She shook her head, instead, walking behind him. He swiveled his head to see what she was up to/where she was headed, only to end up with bulky fabric flung in his face. 

He pulled the offending object off his face and saw it was the sweater Annabeth had been wearing. He looked up in time to see her shimmying out of her sleep shorts before flinging those too at him. 

Now she calmly walked back in front of him, in a tank top and her underwear. His eyes were locked on her as she sat on the desk again, primly, legs crossed.

His eyes remained on Annabeth when he responded to the woman on the line saying, “Of course not ma’am, I wouldn’t want you _playing with fire_.” He made a face at her as he spoke, clearly indicating the message was for her, too.

And as soon as the words left his mouth, he watched Annabeth smile mischievously.

“Come back here,” he said, voice low, angling the phone away from his mouth. 

She gave in, easing down from the desk, and returned to his lap, this time with her back pressed to his chest. 

He held her to him with his arm around her middle. That arm rose and fell as her stomach expanded and contracted with every breath. It was quiet, the only sounds the heavy rain, the whir of the computer, the faint chatter of the woman on the line, and their heavy breaths. 

Percy jerked at something the woman said, trying to redirect his focus. “No, I’m glad you called-“ he quieted as lady interrupted and Annabeth could just make out a rapid stream of words given her position in his lap. “No, don’t ever hesitate to call, we’re here to help you decide if the danger warrants, you don’t have to make that decision yourself.” _So so sexy_ , Annabeth thought, “Same to you, have a great rest of your day- God bless you too... Alright, bu-bye.” He hung up the phone. 

With a groan, Percy pulled her closer to him, burying his face in the hair at the back of her head

“You’re going to kill me one of these days," he mumbled.

“I hope not. I really like you.” 

“I like you, too, you gorgeous, naughty lady,” he said, moving his thumb back and forth against her abdomen.

“What are you gonna do about it?” she asked, an edge of something in her voice that made Percy feel wild. 

"What am I gonna do about it?" He snorted. "Annabeth..."

"Well?"

He groaned. 

* * *

_3:17 a.m._

She looked... _gods._ She looked like she was gonna ruin him.

“You’re too fucking good at this,” he said, laughing lightly as he took her chin in his hand, touching his thumb to her cheek. 

She rested her head on his jean clad thigh and blinked up at him with mock-innocence. Percy exhaled out of his nose when she trailed her hand along his hip, his eyes went skyward at her next touch. 

“Am I? Good?” 

He laughed again.

“You’re so good. And gorgeous. And sexy as hell. And nothing but trouble.” He dragged his thumb along her lip. “And brilliant. And I could totally get fired for this but I really couldn’t care less at the moment.” 

“If it’s still on your mind, then I think you could actually care a little less.” She lifted her head from his thigh and reposition herself between his legs, shifting until she was comfortable. She pushed his FDNY t-shirt up his torso.

“So now just sit back,” she moved his hands to the arm rests on the chair, “I’ll take over from here, big guy.” She dragged her hands down his chest, “and I’ll make you feel so good,” she dragged her hands the rest of the way down his abs, paying special attention to the smattering of hair on his lower belly; it tensed up under her slow, exploratory fingers, “you won’t even care which way is up.” 

And with that, he groaned, and his eyes went skyward once again.

* * *

_3:48 a.m._

Annabeth loved a challenge, and loved him, and given the opportunity, she did everything she could to make him crazy. She'd had over a decade, after all, to perfect her skills.

So, as she kneeled between his legs at the front desk of the fire station, Annabeth savagely wielded every tool in her tool box. And Percy Jackson lost his damn mind. 

Well, he almost did. Until they heard a cough.

“Put some clothes on and let me take over, Jackson.” 

Percy yelped, immediately tugging on Annabeth’s hair, and with a gasp, she pulled away. Instantly, she reached for her sweater, which had fallen to the ground by the chair, and clutched it to her front, looking at Percy with comically wide eyes. All he could do was stare back, momentarily frozen with horror.

Snapping out of it, she grabbed his left hand and jerked it in front of her face so she could read the time. 

“It’s 3:50 Percy,” she whisper yelled, before releasing his wrist to yank the sweater over her head. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t minding the time,” Percy said a little heatedly. “I was too busy forgetting which direction was up.”

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Of course it was Dike; friend, mentor, boss, and now person most likely to fire Percy. “And sanitize the area while you’re at it.” They heard him walk away, muttering to himself. 

* * *

_4:18 a.m._

They had just finished clearing all evidence of their encounter when Dike walked back in. He gave Percy a once over as he approached, shuffling to a stop at the desk to pick up a stack of incident reports and flip through them. The couple occupied the space behind him, making nervous gestures: adjusting a chair’s position, tossing an errant wad of paper into the trash, removing the lining from said trash. Ultimately, they wanted to leave both the area and the memory of what Dike had witnessed in the past, but were not all that positive they could.

“Take a walk Jackson.” Dike finally addressed them after what felt like forever, but was probably thirty seconds. “Cool off. I’d like to talk to you before shift switch.” 

“Outside? In the rain?” Percy looked unsure. Annabeth silently handed him a bag of trash from the small can under the desk. He nervously twisted and tied off the top.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Annabeth, standing slightly behind Percy and feeling more insubordinate than she had in possibly a decade, awkwardly asked, “Can I go with him?” 

Dike just sighed, looking over his shoulder to spare her a brief glance. “Annabeth you can do whatever you want. You’re not on my payroll.” 

“Get out of my way,” he snapped, and both of them sprung into action, Annabeth hurrying up the stairs to grab her boots from Percy’s bunk, and Percy snatching his keys and moving to wait for Annabeth at the entryway. Dike frowned at the chair they had vacated, giving it a once-over before he switched it with one nearby. He sucked his teeth.

* * *

_4: 31 a.m._

Outside and sharing an umbrella, they walked in silence for a bit, dodging massive puddles and cooling off in the rain-freshened air, until Annabeth couldn’t hold back her nervous, embarrassed laugh. 

“I’m sorry Perce, that was my fault.” 

“No it wasn’t, I was the one who put my hand-“ 

“But I started things off with the strip tease.” 

“You sure did." He gave her a sideways glance. She looked a little odd in her big sweater, pajama shorts, and rain boots, trudging along the soaking streets. "And you looked hot as hell doing it, you sexy little instigator.” 

Percy nudged her side, and she whined, “dude,” because she momentarily lost her grip on the umbrella and got partially doused by the pouring rain. 

Percy grinned apologetically, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drying her in an instant. Then he quipped, “It’s a shame we got caught-“ 

“Yeah-“ 

“Cuz we had a good thing going in there-”

Her answering smirk was all smugness until her face changed with the strike of an idea. She tugged him to a halt. 

“Do you have your car keys? 

Percy responded warily, “Um, yes?”

She immediately started dragging him in the direction of the station. They hadn’t walked more than half a block anyway. 

* * *

_4:40 a.m._

Back at the station, now in the parking lot, Annabeth spotted her husband’s car and steered them towards it. 

Percy, still a little hesitant, but heating up at the thought of what they might do, warned, “I have 25 minutes tops, haven’t we gotten in enough trouble today?” 

“Just open the car and get in.” 

* * *

_5:07 a.m._

They didn’t have a lot of time or really any time once they finished, their twenty five minutes were up, and Percy needed to get back inside the station. But Percy did take a moment press her against the car and kiss her deeply, opening her mouth with his, tilting his head to the side so he could taste every corner of her mouth. He eventually pulled away, pressing four swift and final kisses to her lips before grabbing her hand and walking them to the entrance. 

“So if I go in there and Dike fires me, do you accept your fault in this and promise not to complain when we have to live off of just your salary?” 

She stopped them just outside the doors. “You are not getting fired. You’re practically his third son. Not to mention I’m like a daughter to him. He wouldn’t hurt me like that.” 

Percy opened the door and walk them in mumbling, “Pray to the god of nepotism then. If that exists.”

Dike didn’t even look up from the computer when they walked in, he just muttered, “Nice walk?” 

Annabeth responded, “Yup,” grinning at Percy while he shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She strolled towards the stairs, turning just to ask, “You’re able to leave by 6, right?” He nodded. “Good, I’ve got work at 7. We can leave together.” And with that, she darted up the stairs. Percy watched her go, wishing he could follow.

“I’ve always said you guys compliment each other well.” 

Percy turned to Dike, who was appraising him with his dark, stern eyes, and nodded hesitantly, any words he had in response stuck in his throat. 

Dike motioned to the chair at the adjacent desk, indicating for Percy to sit. He walked over and sat stiffly. 

“That doesn’t mean I ever want to see for myself just how well you compliment each other. I'm certain you catch my meaning.”

Percy nodded again hastily this time, clearing his throat to add “Absolutely sir.”

“Especially not here. I don’t want to see it. And I shouldn’t. That’s completely unprofessional. And inappropriate.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Dike finally broke the penetrating eye contact and turned back to the computer screen. “You’re in the running for lieutenant Jackson. And you’re a hell of a leader. I know that more than anyone else here ever will. But the standards still apply.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Don’t mess up again, son. Not like this.” 

“It won’t happen again. I apologize for it happening in the first place.”

“That’s all I have to say." He glanced briefly at Percy with raised brows. "I don’t want to talk about it anymore, and I think it’s enough punishment for you to know that I saw what I saw.” 

Percy just winced. 

* * *

Percy walked into his bunk to find Annabeth getting her things together in preparation to leave. 

“So?” 

“I’m still employed.” He fell onto the bed dramatically, legs hanging over the side. 

“He told me to thank my mom for the chili.” 

“Of course he did. He’s Sally’s biggest fan.” 

“Maybe if you learned to make chili like that he’ll try to forget what happened. Because he’s forgiven, but that man doesn’t forget.” 

Annabeth paused what she was doing, mildly offended. 

“Ouch!” 

She had smacked him with the jeans she was folding. 

“Don’t even pull that shit Percy. If you want a wife that cooks then you’re gonna need to remarry.” 

Percy rubbed the smarting skin over his ribs. “No, I want a monster-slaying, blueprint-loving wife, who gives head in the workplace regardless of the consequences.” 

“She sounds perfect.” 

“She isn’t. But I like her enough.” 

Annabeth’s eyes rolled. “Can you get your shit together so we can go?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“That’s what I wanted to ask,” Annabeth exclaimed as she finished packing. “Since when did you refer to people as ma’am?” Percy looked affronted. “You had this _sexy_ firefighter thing going on but every time you said ma’am I had to remind myself you weren’t a smarmy white guy from the south with racist tendencies...”

**Author's Note:**

> As always stop by my tumblr [@memehereagain ](https://memehereagain.tumblr.com) for updates, snippets, and new content. And leave me prompts. Those are fun :)


End file.
